


Bathroom Blowout

by Kattlarv



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aliens, Anonymous Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Glory Hole, Human, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Portals, Prostitution, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Deciding to not participate in valentines day, Janna has some other plans.That involves interdimensional shenanigans. Glorious interdimensional plans.





	Bathroom Blowout

I checked my watch. Neat. Five more minutes before this starts. I reclined against the wall and crossed my arms. This would be easy money. Not as easy as just swiping from Marco, but this would be mine. I let out a yawn. Besides, he is way over in Mewni.  I let my fingers run along the amulet on my necklace. Ah, sweet naive Tom. I don’t think you realize how valuable a trinket that renders the wearer immune to disease actually is~

 

I flipped it up in the air akin to a coin, but the chain stopped it from going very far. Aw, that was gonna look way cooler in my head. Eh. I gave a shrug. Not like that mattered. I am pretty tempted to keep this amulet though... but I promised Bernardo I’d give it back after this. Granted, I never said  **when** this was. But; eh. I’ll keep it for a week. Just to be safe. I’ve had food that seemed fine, then three days later: BAM!

 

I took up my dimensional scissors and casually spun them on a finger. Seriously. Not sure what Marco did to get his pair, but I doubt he did the reasonable thing. I mean: I just asked to blow her. Granted. I did not take into account that she could clone herself. But hey: What’s a few extra clits to suck? I shifted my weight and slid the scissors back into my pocket. I sighed. Just sucks that I have to walk on eggshells with sex. Like, people want sex. But just cuz I’m a girl that uses that leverage, it has all this baggage tied to it.

 

A plinging noise interrupted my thoughts. Casting my gaze over the alley I was in, it was still just me here. Aight, sweet. I pulled up the device that had made the sound. “Ready to start shift?” I read the text on the screen aloud. Lets see... “Yes”, “No” and “Preparing Location”. I hit the third option, and what reminded me off a buffering logo started to spin on the screen. Welp, might as well get ready. I opened the door and headed inside the abandoned arcade. 

 

Back entrance was unlocked as always. I peered through the dim lighting. It appeared clear. I propped a chair up against the door as I headed into the building, going straight to the left and into the restroom. I took a second to pan across the room before heading inside. Shame this place closed down. I “worked” here once when it was still running. But having to use a condom to give head kinda takes a lot out of it. But now with this... I lifted the amulet up to eye level, gazing into the pretty magenta crystal locked in its facets. 

 

Sexual fantasies with the risks removed are tight. With a grin, I pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom. Fourth stall down, and I went inside. I smiled at the little hole in the wall. I loved glory holes, concept wise. No stigma attached. Or well, not as much. And: I loved that they were anonymous. I could be a dude behind this stall for all they know. Just a clear cut transaction. Or: Exchange at least. Just sucks there’s none for girls. I’d so be there. I let out a frustrated sigh. Just wish lickpatches were easier to use. 

 

My eyes darted to the sides as I put opened my duffel bag. I am really tempted to keep this amulet, seriously. I rolled Marco’s towel out onto the surprisingly clean floor. I wiggled my hand in the air. Eh, it’s warm enough. I slid my skirt down and put it into the duffel bag. Off with the jacket, in the bag. And down goes the top too. I cast my attention downwards at my bare chest and small lady lumps. Maybe I should start wearing a bra? I grabbed onto the brim of my bright, bubblegum pink hipsters. I really don’t know if I should perhaps wear boyshorts or even just briefs instead. 

 

Ugh, today's day and age is a minefield when trying to avoid gender stereotypes. The only thing I know is: fuck thongs. My package won’t fit in there. I slid my panties off and put them in with the rest. I hesitated, then pulled out Marco’s second towel and put over the duffel bag. No telling what fluids might shoot around. Only my juices touch my underwear. I picked up the tablet thing and pressed the spinning thing and it went back to the previous menu. I pushed yes. My eyes shot open as I bashfully took off my beanie and slid it under the towel. Knew I forgot something. 

 

Focusing back on the tablet, it was presumably searching for matches. Suddenly a questionnaire popped up. “Are you over legal age on your planet?” Mouthing the question, I rolled my eyes. Yes. It swiped to the next question. “How many orifices do you have?” Uh, three. “How many are you willing to use?” One. “Please select type of orifice.” Going over the alternatives. Huh, this thing was really... extensive. I absentmindedly selected “mouth” while I tried not to contemplate too hard about the other five options. Uh, lets see, next question. “Select which genitalia you are willing to service.” Wait, why was I narrating this? Actually, who cares, I’m sticking with it. Breaks the silence.

 

I selected penises, vulvae and ... actually, let's start with those. Pretty sure I know how those work, even interdimensionally. I froze for a second . Wait, pussies? My finger hovered over the “next” button as I fixated on the option. With a deadpan I sighed exasperatedly. Figures other dimension figured that one out long enough for it to be a default setting for their interdimensional gloryhole hookup app. I clicked next with a frown. 

 

Honestly, I could probably tell people the truth about how I spent my valentines. No-one would believe it anyhow... maybe except Star, note to self: Don’t tell Star. Oh right, the screen. “Experience level?” Uh... novice. Shesh, that was a lot of options. No shame in picking “very easy” in a game, so why not here? Just shy of the “beginner”. Up next: “Do you have a gag reflex?” Unfortunately: Yes. “Are you able/willing to deepthroat.?” I stroked my chin. Eh, what the heck: It’s singles awareness day. I’m in a generous mood. 

 

Wait. That number jumped from five to five to ten. Wasn’t that how many questions I had answered? I glanced at the next question. “Are you willing to swallow sexual fluids?” I mean... don’t really see why but. Out of curiosity, I clicked yes, noticing there was a “Back” button. The number shot up from the five to ten, into five to fifteen. What? I read the number again. That’s when I noticed the dollar sign on the far right of it. 

 

Was this my... salary? Also: Ugh, the dollar goes IN FRONT of the numbers. Not after. Gosh I hate when that happens. I don’t have many peeves, but shesh. Not being human is a good excuse at least. So they at least have an excuse. Hm... I jumped back to the skill question, selecting expert, and my eyes bulged out. Okay, wow. That’s a lot more per blow. I halted for a moment. Going back and de-selected penises. No change. I reversed and removed vulva. Still no change. Okay, good. My smile returned. I re-selected both.

 

For fun, I tried selecting the other options, no change. Except the fifth option. The roof of my payment increase by 20. I silently removed that option. Not gonna lie: I was intrigued and a little scared. I awkwardly cleared my throat and scrolled back to where I was. Bet if this was done by humans, it’d just be a single button with “Click for dick”. I rolled my eyes. “Any allergies?” No? “Select your species.” I clicked on the list, pressing “H” Ha-, He-, Hi-, Ho-, Human, there it is. “Please wait, filtering out incompatible or hazardous matches.” my eyes widened as the bar slowly filled up. This thing is like, hecka fancy. 

 

The lights suddenly flickered above me. I glanced up at the dim lights. Those better not go out. I want a gloomy atmosphere, but I still need to be able to see shit. The tablet rang out. “Ready to begin.” I clicked to start. And a menu popped up. “Timed, Stock, Endless” I raised a brow. Why was this so similar to a fighting game menu? Lets see, what else we got? “Disclose gender?” No, fuck that. They’ll have to guess. I unchecked the box “Client Options.” I clicked on it. “Alternate Client, Client Ratio, Client Preferences.” Oh, cool. I could have it swap between dong and puss. Pick ratio or what act they wanted.

 

Where has this thing been all my life?  Would have been awesome to have this once a month or something. If sex was this simple, that would be sweet. I stopped for a moment. Unsure where to draw the line though. I am kinda having my “Singles Awareness Bathroom Blowout Extravaganza” in protest of Valentine's day and the commercialism around it. I might not be in the best place to dunk on something like Tinder right now.   
  
Eh, whatever. I picked timed and 30 minutes. Let’s find out how long my knees will last! Huh, neat you could even skip customer or cancel the next. Weird how much effort went into this software. Makes me wonder who even designed it? I placed the tablet down next to me, as it suddenly lit up and did a sweep of the stall all sci-fi. A number of stuff popped up at the screen. Math wasn’t my thing, but pretty sure it measured the well, measurements of this space. I took a glance at the corner, and my cheeks flushed up. “Female, Human, Fertile - Ovulating, Flaccid.” That... was rude. It shows up as not sharing that info. But, I trust that as far as I can throw it. Granted they’re not human, so they could genuinely not be showing that to anyone. But I’ll play along, for now at least.

 

I still felt violated however. Wait, does this have? I looked around the screen. And sure enough: There was a video button. Huh, could even livestream. My eyes darted to the sides. I picked up the device and attached it to the door using the suction thingies on it. I pressed the record button. “Private, Public, Stream” What was the difference on the last two? Ah, whatever. I pressed private and the device jumped to life, making me recoil. 

 

It focused in on me, doing another sweep of the room. A spot lit up in front of me, over the real glory hole. The screen flashed up with a “Confirm location of glory hole?” Yeah, sure, that was prolly fine. I hit accept and I had options to mute audio, and what's this? I clicked options, and I could choose if it was gonna have dynamic zoom, be stationary or do close ups during climax. And... internal view? Yeah, no. Maybe fiddle with these later. Let’s stick with stationary and close ups. Shesh, I thought this would be some little, for fun amature thing. It’s treating me as if I’m a professional porn star. 

 

I clicked “Start shift” and exhaled deeply. Best get going before I get cold feet. Almost immediately the device let out a beep. “Match found: Vulva - Prehensile. Deepthroat. Inside. 15$” That was fast. “Oxygen warning?” I clicked the icon. “Notice to client: This life form breathes through the same orifice they eat. Be advised they will need to withdraw periodically to not suffocate.” Huh, well. Yes, that is a good warning to have. Let's hope they added that warning prematurely rather than in post.

 

A checkmark and a cross filled the screen. Let’s hope green means go. I hit the checkmark and began to drum against my thighs. A slanted portal lit up and opened on the location. And shortly after, two slender, what I assume was her labia, followed by a pussy poked through. Unlike mine, they were perfectly smooth, and burgundy. Reminded me of a tentacle, without the suction cups. The tilt makes sense. What the heck did “prehensile” mean now again? I cupped the lips in one of my hands as I tried to remember. 

 

Eh, not relevant for what I’m about to do. I gave her a few strokes. She appeared pretty swollen already. She was bigger than me, I’d guess maybe around, twelve cm? I leaned in to kiss her clit, except there was none. My cheeks heated up. Well, now I felt dumb. Being glad she couldn’t see me, to my knowledge, I instead opted to wrap my upper lips around both of hers. Giving a playful suckle down to the tip. She tastes like blueberry. That’s oddly specific. I flicked her lips onto my mouth, resulting her to buck her hips.

 

I ran my tongue around the fleshy flaps. The tip had a different texture. I pulled one of them out for closer inspection. Huh, pretty sure this is her clit, er, clits. There was a familiar bulb on the end of the extremity. I put it back in my mouth, and began feeding her lips inside. This was like eating spaghetti, minus the chewing. As I took her to the base of her vulva, my nose pressed against her mound, I started to ponder how exactly I would go about deepthroating a chick, her drapes twitched and began to swell. 

 

I stayed still, just moving my tongue as she engorged further. They just went from the girth of my pinkie to roughly my tongue I take that as she wasn’t fully aroused yet. And it was more than just the girth that grew. No clue where she was at now, but she was notably more strung about in my mouth. I guess I could like, tilt my head and fake swallow to get them- I tensed up as there was motion in my mouth. Just as it dawned on me, I suddenly remembered what “prehensile” means. But by the time: hindsight hit me, she had already plunged past my uvula. I was thankfully aware enough to relax my throat.

 

My vision flickered for a moment as her lips stretched my gullet. Okay, I’m good. Sorta. Do I like... do something? I held still for a moment, trying to steady myself. She began to slide in and out of my esophagus. One of my eyes twitched as she effortlessly shot deeper inside of me. I had to fight to suppress my reflexes. Shesh! How was this novice?! I’m half expecting her to tear my throat out, this smarts. Okay, if I do this again:  **I** have to be the one to move.

 

“Increased heart rate, discomfort detected” I blinked to clear my eyes from the tears forming. Always hated that. Like, why even produce tears while choking? Surprised this thing didn’t warn about that my species are able to gag. I noticed a large “Abort” button. Cute. Beneath it was a much smaller “Continue”. The burning in the throat eased up as she slowed down. The upper button shrank significantly. I reached out and hit the lower button. Haa... she started to withdraw, I almost grit my teeth before catching myself. That would have been a terrible mistake. I instead tightened my lips and sucked her lips back in. I hit the lower button once more, narrowing my eyes.

 

She got the hint and slid back in, much slower this time. Okay, this I could handle. How was I doing on air? My chest started to tighten up, but no panic so far. I shivered as her labia swirled around inside me. Was she trying to reach my stomach or what? It was better when she was playing at my gullet rather than around the throat, so this was preferable. The screen suddenly flashed. “Knock knock”. 

 

I raised a brow. Knock knock? What cou- my eyes shot wide open as her appendages pulsated and she bucked her hips. Fuck. I just realized what that sound meant. I could only press my mouth against her nethers, I tried to stick my tongue against as much of her as possible, not sure from where she squirted. To my great surprise, and discomfort, something was gushing inside my neck, or collarbone? I held as still as possible as she unloaded inside of me. Did not expect her glans to be on her lips. This is one janky vulva.

 

There was one final throb against my throat, before the lips withered in size and began to retract out of my esophagus. A sense of relief washed over me as soon as she left my gullet. Her folds dragged across my tongue on their way out, smearing their ejaculate over my tongue. It tasted like cotton candy, but in the consistency of syrup. Fuck, couldn’t she have creamed in my mouth? This tastes great. Huh, I actually haven’t been hungry since this morning come to think off it. Guess I had a bigger lunch than I remembered. A sudden warmth radiated throughout my abdomen and against the skin where the necklace connected. This was new.

 

The amulet briefly flared up, and there was a gurgle in my stomach. But before I could react, it was like someone ripped a bandaid off the inside of my stomach and I let out a belch of sparkling smoke. “Ow...” I coughed and rubbed my throat. That hadn't really hurt. I was just not... expecting that. That felt weird. I shook my head as the amulet stopped glowing. While I’m not a certified occult practitioner just yet, I am pretty sure it just worked.

 

The screen flashed up, crossing over multiple options. “Oral Finished, check. Deepthroat performed, check. Swallowed, check, with a question mark?” I clicked the icon. “Ejaculate located in stomach, digestive anomaly registered.” Was that due to the medallion? Lets see... “Report Problem. Monitor. Dismiss.” I bit my lower lip, then clicked monitor. The screen minimized to the side, and I saw my vitals pop up in the right hand corner. Temperature, heart rate, and, no idea what the other two were. Shesh, it even the “Search client” button was shrunk to show my vitals. I fidgeted in place. Should I be worried?

 

Its kinda sad when an app about putting other people’s genitals in your mouth for money cares more about my health than all the jobs I’ve seen listed so far. But at the same time: Worrying. Unless the carebears made this, I don’t get why anyone would go to such extreme effort to be this involved. It has a scary amount of data on me already. Call me a natural skeptic, but this came off as a little too good to be out of the goodness of their hearts. Maybe covering their ass against lawsuits? The machine gave a beep, as a “Species added, profile updated” flashes in the top left corner. I tilted my head. This was very gamified. 

 

I clicked the icon and my profile popped up. Yeah, wow. It kept track of everything. Time spent, clients serviced, types of clients, orga- wait, it tracked my orgasms? Weird. Guess some wanked while doing this? I shook my head and scrolled through some more stats. This was honestly really cool. I rubbed my sore throat. It almost made me forget about how that still stung a little. I halted in my tracks. “Total cum ingested” It combined the amount from all genitalia. But right now I only had one type. She came HOW much? Was she a flipping zebra? Okay, I heard about cumming buckets, but this was ridiculous. That was just a silly amount of fluids. Even human squirting wastes a lot, but come on!

 

The device beeped and notified me about a new match. I took a deep breath and backed out of the statistic. Relax Janna... you agreed to this. Well, as much as you could. Hard to do when it’s impossible to know all the details. I found my center once more. She was hopefully just pent up and didn’t mean it. I did say I’m able to deepthroat after all. Just didn't, expect  **that** . I noticed a “25$” in the top right. A tiny “tip” icon hovering next to it. While this wasn’t primarily for the money, the notion still warmed me. Glad to have helped another single girl get some relief on this of all days. Strange how it was shared by most dimensions. 

 

It’s not very hard to imagine whatever douche that invented it, by wanting to rub it in everyone’s faces. Or if they genuinely just wanted couples to have a specific date to be all lovey dovey on. What gets to me is how all dimension that have it, have it on the same date. Now THAT is something worthy to slap “space illuminati” on. Not quite sure if I’d want that to be real or not though. Lots of options to weigh in on.

 

I lowered my eyelids back down. That’s better. I hit the button and gave a stretch. Bumpy start, but let’s get rolling. Another portal opened up, this one perfectly vertical.  Guesstimating, that should mean that this should be a- I blinked as I came face to face with a horsecunt. A purple horse pussy. I flinched as the clitoris unfolded towards me before withdrawing back in. Jebus! What even was this? A centaur? A sentient horse? 

 

Going off the size, it was not a horse. I hesitantly ran my fingers along the mons. Shesh, she was soaked. I had very mixed feelings about my childhood right now. Peeking at the screen quickly, I only read “Oral”. Okay, that was not too difficult, I think? I placed my thumbs against the base of the vulva, and she whipped her clit back out. Geez that thing is huge. Reminiscent of Marco’s dick. Except well, a weirdly shaped clit. So, all of the girth, none of the length. The clit hadn’t gone back in. I anxiously licked my lips.

 

Well, #yolo I guess. I plunged myself forward, wrapping my lips around her bead, and shoving part of my face inside of her vag. I started bobbing on the stiff nub as it twitched inside my mouth. I momentarily forgot where my nose was and inhaled. That was... musky. This literally smelled like sex. If you made a perfume out of it. Eue de estrogen or some shit.It was almost intoxicating. Even my own nethers started to react to the sensory bombardment. Didn’t know arousal could be contagious.

 

I curled my tongue around her thick, meaty knob. Licking it in a circle and tasting her lust. Did real horses taste like this? ...yeah, I should probably stop my train of thought here. Remember the Harkness test Janna, remember the test. I had gotten a good ten or twenty seconds into this, if I kept this up I- I barely registered the noise before her clit flared up in my mouth. I barely had time to close my eyes as something akin to a champagne bottle went off in my face. Thick, creamy liquid cascaded over my face, hair and over my torso as a literal torrent of lubricant gushed over me. After the fourth barrage I dared to squint. She pulled out of my mouth with a pop and vanished through the portal in my burred visage.

 

The portal blinked out of existence. I had missed the last one doing that. Scooped the gunk up with my hands and shook it off my hands onto the floor with a wet smack. Ugh... she didn’t even  last half a minute, but came like a fire extinguisher. If it keeps going like this, I hope not every girls’ a squirter. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. MY HAIR! I grimaced as the sticky substance got acquainted with my hair. Ugh... this would take forever to get out. That’s like, the ONE rule. Not the hair!

 

I slumped down and exhaled. I got one facial, and I already look like the anime girl in a bukkake. I bit my lower lip as my pride swelled downstairs. There was a pleasant tingle going on down there. The device let out two notifications in rapid succession. Another ten bucks, and? I glanced around the screen to notice my lower left was flashing with an updated. My “Flaccid” had changed to “Aroused”. Well gee, thanks. Not like I could have figured that out on my own. I reached out to touch it, then halted. My hand was coated in cum. 

 

Well, this was new. And awkward. Wait! My pinkie was fine. We’re good. I poked at the screen with my miraculously unscathed pinkie. Lets see... “Flaccid, Aroused, Engorged, Fully Erect”, Huh, that icon had a female symbol next to it. “And finally: Afterglow.” Shouldn’t be surprised anymore. This thing did track how many times I came after all. A shiver ran down my spine. Man, imagine doing this for a few years, imagine what these stats would be like? 

 

I’ll cross that road if I ever get there. I put my hand over my chin to ponder, and was met with a squelch. Right. Somehow forgot about that. I was close to facepalming, but managed to stop myself. Not that it would matter. I’m glazed like a pastry. This would be hot if I didn’t have to sit here for, I glanced at the screen, twenty five more minutes. People have not been lasting long. I was thinking I would start with like, four to six. At this rate I would have time to go over at least ten to fifteen if it keeps up.

 

I hope not, I liked taking my time. Besides: If you wanted a quick nut, you could just mastrubate. Kinda waste of glory hole. I guess unless your species cums really fast? Kinda unfair to have people pay the same otherwise. Maybe have it more like a taxi service? Then again: Would just have people try to cum as fast as possible most likely. Could be an option I guess. I’ll have to check if thats a thing when I’m done.

 

I re-adjusted myself on the towel and hit the next button with my pinkie. It didn’t take long before a new portal opened up, vertical once more. Fingers crossed. Out flopped a green wang. Pretty sure it was one at least. Going over it, I found no testicles. Had foreskin, tip and everything else though. Almost half the girth of a human. Should probably be careful with it. I wrapped my fingers gently around his shaft, almost recoiling. That was cold. Not super cold. But like, my friends pet gecko. Huh, wonder if he gets a like, heat shock if I went in too fast? Or would that require more body heat difference? 

 

I shrugged. I’ll just go slow, make up what works as I progress. Tossing a quick eye at the screen. “Surprise me.” That was an option? Gotta say: With what I’ve experience so far, that sounds pretty risky. Or exciting, depending on your preferences. I leaned in close, opening my mouth and extending my tongue, resting it right before his tip. I exhaled onto it. No reaction. I pressed my tongue against it. Light twitch. I pulled the foreskin back, revealing the... more flesh beneath. I raised one of my brows.I was expecting a little mushroom shape or something. Not all dicks got something to scrape out sperm with I guess. 

 

It was strange that it had the same color. Only difference was texture.I locked my lips around it regardless. He made a slight thrust and tensed up. I held my pose for several seconds until  he relaxed. I slathered my salivated tongue around his tip, going in a steady motion. His dick throbbed inside of me. Neat. It appears like my limited knowledge did the job just fine. I danced around the head with my muscular organ. This was pretty soothing. We passed the 30 second mark, and no signs of premature ejaculation. 

 

I lined my tip up with his, then bobbed my head back and forth, shaping my tongue to envelop his penis as I went along it. I alternated my head tilt as I slowly sped up. Hope I get more clients like this. Just a relaxing rhythm. I sat down onto my legs, my lips draping across one of my ankles. Some pre leaked out onto my tongue, and I toyed around with it, getting an idea of what he tastes like. I scrunched my nose. Shesh, that was spicy. Did not want that all over my tongue. I slid off him and ran my hand back and forth, being sure to get across the head as the skin alternated between covering and revealing his sensitive parts.

 

Eyeing his length, I got a good estimate. Bit longer than my hand. Yeah, this should do. I enclosed his member with my orifice once more and took him against one of my cheeks for a few thrusts, then swapped to the other side. He shifted his weight. Should be nearing two minutes now. I took a deep breath, then let it go through my nose. Suckling on his tip. He tasted different. Oh, right. I smeared horse jizz all over his cock. I flustered. I found one of my hands resting between my legs. I was a little tempted to rub one out. But, better not. Would distract me. And possibly make me lose interest once I unloaded. 

 

Tossing an eye at the screen, it showed nothing. I slowed down and combined tenderly sucking the tip with strokes  as I navigated the tablet with my pinkie. Lets see... notifications, sound, ah, here we are! Oh, you could get authentic knocking. Neat. Wood, plastic, metal. Lets go plastic. Wait, laminated, solid or hard? Uh... laminated? Geez, talk about overkill. I hit confirm and shaped my licker like a tunnel around his manhood as I sped up my bobbing.

 

Not a moment too soon, as a familiar knocking rang out. The edges of my mouth curled upwards. Showtime. In a single, swift motion, I relaxed my throat, let my tongue go limp and thrust forward. My nose poking against his pubic bone as the tip went past my tonsils. A split second later, cool liquid splattered against the back of my throat. I briefly flinched, then proceeded to slowly turn my head a few degrees to each side while flexing my muscles to apply stimuli. One, two, three. He gave a two more bucks into me, but only drops came out. 

 

Pretty sure it was more than a human, maybe two tablespoons? I withdrew his shaft, smearing some of his cum along my taste buds on the way out, much to my dismay. I moved my head back, and as soon as he was out, I filed my tongue against my teeth, trying to scrape it off. As the penis went back out the portal, it blinked out of existence. They should close slower if you ask me. Sure, wana keep the anonymity so no-one can peek through. But those could take someones privates off. Probably. That’s how portals work in media at least.

 

I barely had time to start contemplating before my neck heated up again. My cheeks puffed up before I let out another blech, coughing right after. Spicy... burnt a little on the uvula. The amulets glow faded out once more. I wiped my cum coated hand off on the towel atop the bag, then slid into the side of the bag, pulling out my water bottle. I wheezed, and opened the bottle, taking a deep swig. I exhaled and slumped down. My eyes shooting wide open as the trinket flared up once more. Being prepared for it this time I tapped on my chest twice, letting out a controlled burp. That same weird gurgle came from my stomach once more. 

 

Okay, I know for a fact I’m not in one of the states with toxic tap water. Besides: I test my batches. So what is going on here? I flipped the amulet over. Oh, there was some inscription here. I squinted and tried to read it. I was a bit rusty on this language... oh, OH. Well, that explained it. I’m immune to diseases, but I also cannot ingest anything. Or rather: I can’t digest anything. That changes things. One of those “for a price” macguffins. Better than the straight up cursed ones, but still. I huffed and hunched over.

 

Letting out an agitated groan, I dismissed the error message on the screen. Okay... so my body still takes up what I put in it. I just can’t get nourishment from food. So, let's cut down wearing this to three days, tops. I gotta keep hydrated as this was designed to cause a slow death to those paranoid enough. But after that my body would start to suffer. I don’t exactly got extra fat to sustain myself off. At least I can’t feel hunger while wearing it. Man, this necklace is pretty malicious. Would it cure a disease, or just suppress it? It does state that it prevents you from getting any while you wear it, so I’d bet it's not retroactive.

 

Magic works in mysterious ways. I squinted as I mulled it over. If I burp sparkle smoke each time I eat a single object, nachos would be a freaking chore. Ugh, guess I might need to stick to a liquid diet. I should probably start reading the instruc- I mean inscriptions before use. Bit harder to “figure it out” when attuning to a magical item than figuring out your new phone.

 

Might could have gone without this necklace to be honest. This thing appears to screen the users thoroughly. But, better safe than sorry. I stroked my sticky chin. Considering how we humans celebrate this day because some guy got decapitated for illegally marrying people, I am really curious what reasons the other species have for it. 

 

I was about to start pondering, when I recalled that I was in the middle of something. “Oh, right.” I muttered. I hit the button and crossed my arms. Squishy. Need to find somewhere to wash this off before I go home. “Janna! What happened?! - Oh, nothing special mom, I just blew a horse.” yeah, that’d go over well. I snidely rolled my eyes as a new portal opened up. Another slanted one. This was like a kinder surprise, also illegal. Ah, priorities.

 

A fancy shade of blue poked through, with matching garments, and a vulva was in my face... scratch that: Two vulvae. My eyes darted between the two vags. Then up to the clits. Would I such each one individually or? I poked both of them. Similar stiffness to mine. Though, these were pointy and with ridges. Pretty sure this could be a demon pussy. At least came off as one. I leaned in close and gave it a whiff. Well, smelled like pine, not sulfur. What kind of weird scent was pine anyhow? That was... odd.

 

Wait... I folded her hoods back, giving light tugs to them. Petal like protrusions hid around her nubs. In three separate segments as I managed to make them envelop her clit like a bulb. I leaned in closer, gently sliding a finger into each vagina, she was a lot colder than me, like the guy. The walls clamped around my fingers as she recoiled. Whops... I likely inconvenienced this plant girl. I might be good at this? She didn’t pull back at least. 

 

My fingers stung a bit however. I caught several vines slowly retracted from my fingers, leaving little red marks. Did her vagina have self defense? ... this was now officially my favorite pussy. It was like holding a mirror up right next to mine. Well, concept wise. We looked nothing alike. Oh dude, sweet! Those aren’t crotchless panties! She has freaking leafs for labia. Or if that was the pubes? I should probably stop fangirling here. I tried to gently run my fingers along her inner ridges . She had gotten used to my heat enough not to squirm. Her texture was like, I guess a bit like seaweed? 

 

Man, bet there’s an interdimensional, nude sauna somewhere. Would be cool to find out how other species junk works. Kinda wana ask about her puss. Heh, chatroulette for genitals. That’d be something. I’ve have to fantasize after this. I slid two fingers inside each vagina, stroking around the top, trying to find that sweet spot. But after close to twenty seconds, it did not appear like she had any. Come to think of it: she doesn’t have a urethra either. Not sure why a plant even have genitals.

 

With a shrug, I moved to poke the petals off her clit with my tongue,then began to suckle on it, swirling around the tip with my tongue. She immediately tensed up, turns out the vag was even more useless than for humans. I peeled the bulb off the other clit and slowly began to stroke it. Her clit got notably more swollen, the little spines on it got stiff, almost like they were getting solid. I sped up my jerking, it tickled funny. It was like rubbing a bearded dragon. I had no trouble licking the clit, just going clockwise circle was just fine. 

 

Back and forth was a bit of an issue, almost like the spines were literal arrow barbs. I nipped tenderly at her bud, focusing on licking the tip. Her clit spines were lieral- SHIT! One of the barbs pierced the skin. It didn’t really hurt, it just... went inside. I started to sweat. I pulled my finger back slowly, it was tingling. I shook my head. I stared at my finger, there was a drop of blood. Wait, that wasn't blood. It was green. That wasn’t good... I think? 

 

It was like the entire wound was pulsating. I nervously glanced at the screen. Fuck, my pupils were huge. There were almost fully dilated. Was I high? I steadied myself, pouring over the monitor. Increased heart rate, no warnings. My groin heated up as the tingling blood coursed through my veins. The way my pearl throbbed, it was like it was trying to crawl out of the hood. It was like a pounding headache, but in my tiny head. 

 

I was soaked. Well, my vitals shown as okay? I lingered on my vitals for a few more seconds, before I noticed my arousal meter was on “Fully Erect”, how was that even possible? That takes almost an hour to reach! I poked her clit with my tongue, then carefully rubbed my mine with a non-pricked finger, taking a sharp inhale as I did. Dang, I’m freaking rock hard. What did she inject into me? Boner juice? I was doing great. It was like I was high and horny at the same time. Had quite a buzz going. 

 

Giving a slow lap on her clit, I blinked asymmetrically. How did this machine not noticed me being high as a kite? This was actually good. I moved her nub to the left edge of my lips. I can reach both! I moved to envelop the second one with the right edge of my lips. Huh, neat. That works. I prodded each tip with my tongue, going back and forth between them. Boop, beep, boop, beep. I snickered to myself. This was nice. Was I intoxicated? 

 

I haven’t been drunk before, but I felt like what people I’d seen been drunk did. I mean acted, yes? Was a bit difficult to do the smarts. My head was throbbing, in a pleasant manner. A weird buzz. I was careful to not bob my head. The barbs were still fully unfolded and primed. It was weird to have to imagine a clit being poised to strike. Plus: Pretty sure my family jewel can only get so erect. Don’t want to overdose on this boner juice. Not sure if possible, but I am not willing to take that risk... or am I? 

 

I have the weirdest wide-on right now. Pretty sure I could first myself. Like, elbow deep. I moved a hand down to crotch, cupping my package. I rubbed my palm against the drenched meat, murmuring in delight. I was wetter than an obese cat someone threw in the lake. It’s like the time I tried a pussy pump, except turned up to eleven. I dug my digits into my womanhood, the fingers exploring the engorged lips. My vision was getting hazy. I kept absentmindedly sucking her off, barely registering the two nubs between my lips. 

 

I should totally get some pizza. Someone knocked on the door. “Occufied.” I mumbled in a drunken stupor. The bulbs began secreting some sap into my mouth. It was sweet. Kinda like honey. They started to go limp, they wanted to leave. I didn’t want that. I kept dragging my tongue across. They were moving a bit. Wonder what that was about? Aw, they slipped away! The thingies went too soft. Wait, where did sap go? It was like it went into my skin. 

 

My head acted funny... I suddenly hunched over, girly bits was warm! I curled up. And shortly after, my vajayjay exploded outwards with warm, gooey inside. Pleasant clenchies as joy juice poured out. Fuzzy feelings spreading in body. Janna sleepy, just gonna... gonna nappie. Oh, there went another more of pleasure... see holes heavy...

  
  


* * *

  
  


I snapped to attention. There was a beeping noise nearby. I slowly got up. Wait, why was I naked? ... and covered in... jizz? The noise was coming from above. At the bathroom door, I noticed a small tablet. My head had a mix of a buzz and a pounding. What had I been- Wait... I shook my head and rubbed my eyelids, before remembering I had cum on them. I searched the ground for a corner of the tower I was on and wiped off the worst off it so that my view wasn’t obstructed. Right, right. I was having a bathroom blowout for singles. Or something. Maybe there was a setting for that? Granted, that would probably be hard to enforce, really. How long had I been out though?

 

I got up to my knees before being hit with what felt like my blood sugar level revolting. It passed after a few seconds, but I was still extremely off balance. I checked the tablet. “Inactive for 10 minutes” Wait, I had passed out for only ten minutes? No, wait: I had passed out? Let's retrace my steps real quick: Teen angst, boredom, that thing, stupid valentines, blow off the whole thing, have a quiche, decide to try the interdimensional gloryhole thing Kelly showed me at the club, wait at abandoned place, blew a... tentacles, sucked off a mare, smoked some guy an - ah yeah, weird plant girl. 

 

I held up my finger, squinting at it. No sign of entry. Pretty sure my skin was greener around where she pricked me though. I tried to seperate my thighs, but something resisted. What the? I shifted my weight, then put some force behind it. And my thighs separated with a squelch after some pushing. I blinked as I peeked between my legs. My labia were glued to my thighs. Just, unceremoniously attached along each leg. Coated in a layer of slightly greenish goop. That smelled strongly of pine.

 

I angled my hips forward. I had a small clump of the same stuff around my skene’s glands. Like when you use a bottle of ketchup, and there’s some left at the tip. Last I recall, I was giving both of her tiny heads, head. Then I possibly came? Somehow? Or did she cum in me? Or both? I really wanted to get back home to my bath right about now honestly. Just, chill and have this day wash away... I looked at the tablet. Five minutes remaining. Well, I guess I might as well finish this? I mean, I’m not feeling bad. Just, tired I guess.

 

Fuck it. I’ll do one more. I’ll try to figure out why I came resin later. Not like this could get much weirder. With relatively clean fingers, I hit next. Almost instantly, a new portal opened up, and the tip of something red poked through. And within seconds, I was staring at- Dog dick? I raised my finger, then lowered my entire hand. Yeah, no. Let’s not go there again. 

 

I firmly grasped ahold of the shaft. This wasn’t made any better that it was the size of an average, medium sized dog. I guess there’s some planet somewhere where human pussy was like an animal’s on their planet. So bet it’d be awkward for them if I’d whip mine through this. Seriously though: Off all the genitals to get... 

 

I rolled my eyes and went to the base with my hand, over the weird knot and back again, jerking him off casually. While I normally was curious who was on the other side, that was doubly true for this glory hole. “Red rocket.” I chortled, then shook my head and pressed my lips against the lipstick. Everyone had been clean so far, so that was a plus. I stuck my tongue out, then slid my mouth around him. Lets see if he fares better than the horse.

 

Taste was fine. Nothing too out there. I closed my lids and exhaled through my nose, just focused bobbing my head. Was different to suck something that was all flesh. No skin on the shaft gave a different friction. Wasn’t really anything there to slow me down, so going back and forth had little to no resistance. Bit like a popsicle. Except warm, not cold, obviously. I chuckled to myself. I could seriously get in trouble, and/or freak people out if I had taken pictures during this. Just crop the portal, and shit would get weird.

 

Ah, my life would be ruined so fast. Funny how it always boil down to what you put inside your body as a woman that will ruin your reputation. I shuffled on the towel. My girls were still really hard. Both up and downstairs. I flared my nostrils and glanced to the screen. Damn, still at peak arousal. Blowing my load and passing out for ten minutes didn’t make me go limp? That was some strong aphrodisiac. 

 

As I dragged my tongue across the tip, his dick twitched, and the telltale knocking rang out. He bucked his hips forward, pushing as far as I would let him. I could most likely accomodate all of it. I tried to shift my teeth out of the way, I knew what dogs did when they came. And as on queue, the knot swelled up and filled most of my mouth as the cum started to splatter at the back of my throat, cascading over my uvula. Would have to swallow that manually, but ah well. The faint, salty taste spread across my tongue as it pooled in my mouth. I peeked at the screen. Roughly a minute. 

 

He finished up with a shiver and held still. I sent it all down with a single gulp, grimacing slightly. “This ain’t a fortune cookie!” the words were heavily slurred due to well, having a cock in my mouth. My stomach rumbled, and soon I coughed sparkles over his member. Hopefully those were harmless. With a lap across the tip, I opened my jaw wide, and helped push him out with my tongue and fingers. Got a bit too close to the teeth, but went smooth. Considering my mouth wasn’t a triangle, that dong had little sway over where it got stuck. 

 

He reluctantly pulled out. Sure, I had four more minutes to spare. But wasn't all that tempted to spend them with a dick in my mouth. Inactive I mean. Fuck. My clit was still like a rock. A throbbing rock. Intensely wanting to get off. I bit into my lower lip. This was not normal for me. I clicked to end session. Yeah, yeah, I’ll go over earning later. I closed the device down as the burning sensation kept surging through my nethers. 

 

Might should have a wank before I get home to take a bath... I put the tablet down into the duffel bag as I went over my naked body. Not sure I could just towel this off. I could easily sneak in at home. But I wasn’t so sure about running naked through town. Maybe could wear the towel like a toga... I stroked my chin, the cum having dried enough to not smear. Oh, or wait. I rummaged through the bag until I found the cold, metallic object I was looking for. I held up the scissor and grinned. 

 

I could easily get home with this. I held the mirror up in front of me, it lined up perfectly with the hole. Wait a minute... I glanced at my crotch. Then back at the hole. A smile crept across my face. “I COULD go fuck myself!” I gave a cheeky grin. I could use the gloryhole, but it would be cool to eat myself out. I’m not agile enough, but who needs dexterity when you can take a shortcut? I got up and snipped a small hole at crotch height. The portal snuffed out shortly after I opened it. What the? I opened a new one. It died right after I opened it. What the fuck? I’m hard to anger, but you DON’T cold turkey me!

 

I was about to go down on these scissors, but I was interrupted by a knock. Startled, I turned around. There was something sticking through the glory hole. Was some guy in here? My frustration was replaced with worry. I inspected the thin, long white penis. No, wait. That wasn’t a penis... I squatted down to it. I recognized this. It was slender, white and spiky and- “Oh no...”  as soon as the words left my mouth, two sets of hands grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me up, hauling me up into the air and holding me standing above the toilet, as the door in front of me swung open. 

 

With a suave strut, Hekapoo entered the stall. “Fancy meeting you here Scissor Sister~” She sang out. “Don’t call me that.” I muttered. “Fine. Dirt Girl it is.” I grumbled at her response. “Ugh, what are you doing here you buzzkill?” She picked up my scissors and sized me up. “Well, for starters: Saving you from becoming a... eunuch? I think you call them in this dimension?” She tapped her lower lip with a contemplative expression. 

 

I raised a brow. “That’s a castrated male servant.” I questioned. She shrugged. “Well, let me put it like this: You don’t have clones to use as test dummies. And: It turns out that portals in closer proximity than one Hekapoo in height to each other have a tendency to be... unstable.” I tilted my head as she snipped up two portals. One of her clones let out an annoyed grunt and stuck her arm through it. I kept my eyes glued to her in confusion.

 

After a few seconds, the portals started to sizzle and warp, before shorting out with a flash. There was an unsettling, wet tearing noise followed by a thud. I blinked as my vision adjusted to the bright light. The clone glared at me. My eyes bugged out as it dawned on me that her arm was missing. I quickly turned my attention down at the floor, to the torn limb and gagged a little. Both the limb and the clone burst into ash as shortly after as I turned to face Hekapoo once more, notably shaken by the experience.

 

“Shesh! You could have used a stick or something” My voice was a lot more squeaky than I would have wanted. The only thing she did in response was to lower the scissors down to her groin, open them, then shut them sharply as it dawned on me. I crossed my legs and let out a whimper reflexively. “Ooh, seems like it finally rolled in place~” Her tone was WAY too chipper for this. I have a morbid sense of humor, but: come on!

 

“Okay, okay! I should have read your instruction manual! Did you come here just to scold me?” She perked up. “Hm? Oh, nah. I do get warned if someone tries to do a dumb. But I’m actually here for another reason.” I gave her a confused glance. “You see, I got multiple warnings about a human having severe digestive issues while participating using one of my... services~” She eyed me over, then ran a finger along one of my tits, gathering up a clump of cum on her finger, then flicking it at my forehead. “And pretty safe to say I found whom the user is. You’ve been busy haven’t you?” 

 

It clicked as soon as she said those words, and I flustered. “Y-You’re behind the interdimensional glory hole service?” She gave me a grin that could win the “Shit Eater Awards” as she winked at me. I paused for a moment. “Actually... with that name, not sure how I didn't’ see it sooner.” She gave me a slap on the pubic bone. “Hey! I’m trying to grow that!” Part of my pubes got seared off as she playfully hit me.

 

“Don’t be such a baby, it’ll grow back.” She teased. She spun my scissor on a finger as she looked me over. “Soo... what’s the dealio here?” I shuffled in place as she spoke. “Shouldn’t you know?” I narrowed my eyes at her. She sighed and gave me a deadpan. “No, I only got multiple warnings. You drank a bunch of jizz, your digestion got fucked, and you also were dumb enough to get yourself poisoned by a dryad. Did you even read the client briefing on each customer?” My pupils darted from side to side. She let out a groan. 

 

“Of course you didn’t... great, mind telling me why you have severe indigestion?” I nodded towards my trinket. She glossed it over, then took a second inspection. “Oh. Why do you have one of those? I’m very picky to not let anyone contaminated use this service without protection.” I gave her an indignant glare. “You’re telling me you gather all this intel on me, but didn’t know it was me?” She frowned at me with a hurt expression. “Okay: Ouch. I actually value certain privacy. I mean: I have total disregard for 90 % of it. But what you do in your lewd time is between you and whomever you decide to share it with.” 

 

Huh, maybe she wasn’t so terrible after all. “So, can you let me go? ... wait, do you use this?” She leaned in close and booped my nose. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She tossed her hair. “And no, I need to make sure you dispose of that toxin. Or you need to visit a doctor if it lasts for more than four hours.” I snickered at her response. “Isn’t that for guys?” I teased. “Oh, gosh no: They have 15 minutes. My face fell. “What? Just because you have more erectile tissue doesn’t mean you’re immune. Just take longer to coagulate.” I scrunched my face.

 

“S-So, what do we need to do?” She snapped her attention back to me. “Hm? Oh, you just gotta blow a load. Nothing special. Just need to release that neurotoxin. It comes out through various ways. You humans release the most during your “sweaty” thing, and sexual juices though. ” Now it was my turn to deadpan. “I’m pretty sure I can handle jilling myself off.” She gave a huge smile and leaned in next to me, and seized my mega erect button between two fingers and my legs buckled. The hyper sensitivity hit my like a ton of bricks as I lost all my motor control. My limbs just turned to noodles as I briefly almost fainted. 

 

I tried to speak but only an incoherent gurgle came out. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Best leave this to me.” The condescending patted me atop the head. I regained my bearings enough to mumble a weak protest. “I don’t want to...” She blinked at me in disbelief. “Excuse me?” I stumbled myself back up. “I mean: I don’t want anyone else touching me today. Its a valentines things.” I stared off to the corner of the stall. “That’s a nice sentiment and all, but your pussy is kinda literally on the line here.” She put a hand on my shoulder.

 

I grit my teeth and tensed up. She was sadly right. It was a pretty dumb hill to die on. Hekapoo stopped right before kneeling down, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Look, there’s other ways to get it out if you really don’t want to.” Huh, I did not expect that from her. Should I really let my pride get in the way? It is kinda just a stupid holiday after all. “You know what? Fuck it. Blow me. It’s a dumb tradition.” She rolled her eyes, then snickered and shook her head. “You earthlings are weird, ya know that?” I leaned towards her. “You did seem to enjoy that weirdness in the sack~” For just a moment, her cheeks lit up.

 

“H-Hey now. I can’t help it if you come up with a lot of funny sexual acts and poses. Ya weirdoes” She reached up and squeezed my nipples. I let out a uncharacteristic moan that would make an anime girl proud. Sheez my sensitivity was jacked up. “Plus, you are darn determined. To succeed in giving a titjob, without any tits to speak off is impressive.” I ran one of my feet along her plump rump. “And you know: Invent it. Now get your sweet ass in here.” She smacked my pubes once more, getting me to frown. “Don’t get too cocky missy~”

 

I tried to come up with a comeback, but my mind was still cloudy. Doing the brains was difficult right now. She noticed, or coincidentally tonguesmirked at me. “Gee, its like your mammal brain really wants that blood back huh?” Before I had time to respond, she dropped to her knees in one motion, planting a kiss over my hood, not coming into contact with any of the flesh. My knees became jello as I chipped for air. Every part of my pearl was firing. 

 

It was borderline painful. My clit burned with desire. Wanting, no: Needing for my walls to just crush down around something, just demolish it. Just writhe in orgasm. “Man, don’t think I can work with this. You are waaay sensitive here.” I snorted and ground my hips towards her. “C’mon! Just do it!” My pleading fell to deaf ears as she averted her gaze, locking in on my hips. “What about these?” She grabbed a hold of my labia and slowly pulled them off my thighs, like sticky tissue. Or tape. I shivered in delight as my lip was pulled free.

 

“These will have to do. It’ll be too boring if you just faint.” She started to peel off my second beef sleeve from my other thigh. “I won’t faint!” I let out an indignant huff. She gave me a pout and smiled. “Again, you mean?” I scrunched my face and stared to the side. Her clones tightened their grasps on me as Hekapoo finished releasing my curtains. Really hadn't planned to get sexual with her again. But right now that would be a dumb offer to refuse.

 

Granted, I can’t tell if she’s honest or not. But this is a far more pleasurable wager than Pascal’s. Still not a fan of being restrained. Even if my legs can’t support me right now, I could just lie down. Gotta learn how to cum lying down before sitting, then before standing after all. Really wish she’d just envelop my stiff little nub and suck while slithering that tongue of hers around inside my hood. Though, it was fun to get gangbanged by her, even if a bit obnoxious. Kinda moot to get her clones off though, I guess? Made a mess I guess.

 

Still, couldn’t help but to question her intent. Why show up personally? And why offer oral specifically? Call me a natural sceptic, but this was a bit odd. The throbbing emanating from my crotch put that doubt aside. I could overthink her reasons later, after I came. I thrust my hips, my labia swinging towards her. “Oh~ Looks like someone’s eager.” She almost purred out her words. I gave her a deadpan. “I can think of a few ways to better use that mouth of yours right about now.” I tried to move my arms, but they didn’t budge.

 

As if she had been waiting for me to say that, she gave me the biggest smirk I’d ever seen, and dove in, lapping up my girls and hitting against my mons with her lips in a split second. My entire body shuddered at the sudden sensation. My mouth opened on its own, and I got cold feet, fearing I’d let out something super girly. But to surprise, the noise I made was more akin to a reptile’s chirp. Hekapoo stopped in her tracks, cocking a brow at me. I could only meet her in an awkward stare, my fluster growing in intensity. 

After a few moments, we both shared this knowing nod to never address it. Not sure if I could, or even wanted to replicate that noise. With a gasp, my legs tightened as she swallowed around my swollen drapery. I inhaled deeply through my nose. As I bit my lower lip. One of her clones leaned in and breathed hot air into my ear, then giving a lick along the brim. “You know, there’s several species without cheeks. Just, direct access to the throat.” She cooed suggestively, nipping at my ear. 

 

That would... definitely be interesting. Especially for girls. We have a lot harder to go deeper than guys in general, if even at all. Each of her clones took their free arm and groped my itty bitty titties, giving them a rough fondle. Normally, I wouldn’t care that much, but right now they were super sensitive. I suppressed a moan as I started to shake. She bobbed her head against my nethers, coiling her tongue around my flaps as she worked my upper girls over. 

 

With a firm squeeze, I took a sharp inhale through my teeth as something burst inside me. It didn’t hurt, but, it was reminiscent of when you popped a zit. My eyes shot open as I darted between checking my nipples out. They were both spritzing... milk? It was like a leaky tap. My eyes grew wider as I just followed how it dropped down onto Hekapoo’s face. The two clones swiftly removes their hands, and the milk cut out as the pressure let go. They exchanged awkward silence, then: like when a cat knocked down something and noticed you were watching: They both acted like it was raining. 

 

Hekapoo was notably startled, but it didn’t keep her for long before she resumed. And the jolts of pleasure was flowing through my extremities once more. No idea how the fuck I was lactating. That felt kinda nice though. I’ll add it to the list of things to worry about later. That’s when something began to encircle my vagina. I instantly locked eyes with her, and despited latched into my cunt, I could make out her shit eating grin.

 

I shuddered as her tongue corkscrewed its way inside of me. I prepared for a trashing inside my walls. But instead, the tongue systematically inched its way inside, prodding the roof of my catacombs. Almost as if... My eyes widened as I grasped what she was searching for. Oh fuck... I saw it in her eyes. She had just been waiting for it to dawn on me, for the time to strike. As if on queue: Her tongue jabbed into my soft, spongy flesh.

 

My legs immediately gave out, the clones keeping me upright as a wave of pleasure surged through my veins. There was no build up, the lid of the teapot just flung off like an explosion as the orgasm ripped through my body. This wasn’t a normal orgasm. And she kept hammering my g-spot with her tongue. It was like peak climax with each jab. A contraction with each jab, every muscle tensing up inside me, and it was spreading throughout my body. 

 

My vision got blurry as the endorphins flooded my brain. I was definitely tripping balls right now. My eyelid twitched as I ejaculated once more. It took me several spurts before realizing that I wasn’t unloading my regular liquid. It was like I was pushing out... honey or something. I had to fight to even keep my head upright and I was in a cold sweat. My hips shuddered as the load spurted out of my glans slowly. This was super uncomfortable. How was it so thick? I shook my head and tried to focus. 

 

My eyes bulged as I noticed what she was doing. While mashing my button inside, she had scooted closer. Her nose right next to my over sensitive pearl. I shook my head. She nodded. I shook my head as fast as I could manage in my fatigued state. She narrowed her eyes deviously. And her clones tightened their grips, leaning in and pecked me on the cheek, then moved in to simultaneously smooch me on my lips as her nose prodded against my hood. Fuck, my lil’ girl stood at full attention, and I could sense how this wouldn’t go well.

 

You biiitch! She shoved my throbbing clit into one of her nostrils and snorted. My world filled with light. For a split second, Every single receptor in my nerve cluster was firing at once. It was quite literally fireworks as I lost my ability to see. I then fell into darkness as everything just went numb. Like when your foot falls asleep. It was all very, tranquil. I had never felt more calm and at peace. Yet, as my brain gradually deciding to take a nap, the last thought I could focus on among the bliss, was that I was scared. Regardless of what would happen to me, what little I managed to think as it became more sluggish to formulate sentences, was how it was pretty ironic how deep inside: I was afraid to be at peace?

 

* * *

 

I woke up. In a bathtub. Naked. I frantically padded around my sides and stomach. No weird stitches, or ice. Good. Wait, this was my bathtub. It was empty. I grabbed the ledge and started pulling, but my insides cramped up. Specifically “inside” insides. I took it a lot slower to get up, cupping my groin. Shesh, why did I have soreness in my vag? The memories of getting deepthroated by that white devil were still vivid. She must have dropped me off here. Not comfortable with her knowing where I live. 

 

After some struggle, I got up with a view over the sides. My duffel bag was on the floor next to me. That was a relief at least. I slumped back down with a grunt. I needed a bath. But I was also tired. And a bath meant I had to turn on the water, which would be cold. So I’d have to either get up, or get cold. And having the possibility to be submerged if I dozed off was bad. I really shouldn’t go to bed coated in crusty cum either. 

 

I let out a long groan. Ugh... couldn’t she at least have washed off my unconscious body? I crossed my arms. Not sure what was worse: The fact I apparently came so hard, and repeatedly that my muscles got worn out. Or the fact that I wasn't aware enough at the time to enjoy them. Like blowing someone in their sleep: Pretty much a waste of time. I stretched one of my arms up around the top of the bath, finding the faucet. Sweet. 

 

I swapped the water to come through that instead. With some shuffling, I got the water running, and had the stopper within reach. I let it go down the drain before I plugged it and let it slowly accumulate around me. As the warm liquid gathered and started to envelop my body I sighed softly. I had to shift my pose in a while. But for now, it was nice to just calm down. I placed the faucet between my tits and let the water wash over me. Despite, or perhaps due to everything: It had been a pretty good valentines after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
